The present disclosure relates to a display device and is applicable to, for example, a display device including a touch detection electrode.
Recently, a display device integrating a so-called touch panel and a display device has been receiving attention. While some tough detection methods have been known, a capacitance detection method is known as one of them. There has been proposed a display device, for example, where a display common electrode originally mounted in the display device is also used as one of a pair of touch sensor electrodes while the other electrode (touch detection electrode) is so disposed as to intersect with this common electrode.